Insatiable Lust
by karlena
Summary: It all happens right after what we saw in the 1st shippuuden .before the opening song.. take a peek at what could've happened if Sasuke wanted Naruto, instead of leaving him... SasuNaru.Rated M for yaoi.raep... now - COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Yamato belong to Masashi Kishimoto... **

**Insatiable lust****  
**

**Part 1**

Sasuke jumped from the cliff and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

'_You have changed, Naruto. Has your chakra changed you? Where are your bruises, your scars? But your eyes – they are still the same, or am I wrong? Still, you must die or be mine today...'_ he thought.

„Didn't you want to become a Hokage, Naruto?"

„How can someone, who couldn't save one of his friends, can ever become Hokage, huh, Sasuke?"

„Then you will lose your life on my whim." Sasuke pulled his sword from it's resting place. His eyes looked closely into Naruto's, seeking any hints to moves Naruto could make.

„Naruto!" Sakura and Sai called out.

„Get away from him! Now!" Yamato added.

'Too late, jonin.' Sasuke laughed mentaly and a smirk appeared on his lips.

„**Kit, we got to strike him down. C'mon, he's gonna kill us. You don't want to die, I don't want to die. Let me out, just remove that seal. Let me take control, let me breathe, let me kill him. Kit."**Kyuubi's voice pleaded.

Before Sasuke's sword touched Naruto, Sakura pulled him away from snake sanin's student.

Her eyes saying the same as her lips, „Don't you dare to hurt him again! And if you'll dot hat, I swear, you won't like what I'll do you." She hissed.

Sasuke looked very annoyed.

„Whatever." He said and pulled Naruto by his arm closer to him again.

„Now, where were we? Oh..." he said as he leaned over Naruto's face.

„Mmm... Naruto..." he whispered in Naruto's ear. „Usuratonkachi... You know... I missed you... your body... Remember how you moaned, screamed... begged... when I fucked you..."

Naruto blushed as those memories came back.

„You... raped me, you jerk!" Naruto hissed back and few teardrops ran over his whiskered cheeks.

„But don't say you didn't liked it... I know you did..." Sasuke purred and licked Naruto's ear.

Naruto shuddered.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror but Sai, on the other hand, opened his sketch book and started to draw something.

'_Pervert'_ thought Yamato.

'_Naruto... Sasuke-kun...What is gone into him?'_ Sakura wondered.

„Naruto... Naruto..." Sasuke whispered and nibbed his ear. „I... I _want_ you... here...and _now_... God... I want to _taste_ you... to _feel_ you... to _hear_ you..."

Naruto's eyes widened and more tears ran down his cheeks.

„What makes you think... that you'll get such a chance?" Naruto said with tears streaming down his face.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's ear and answered with a devilish look in his eyes.

„You won't have any other choice."

After he said that, Sasuke licked Naruto's lips. They tasted bit salty, probably from the tears that kept running down.

Done enjoying their taste, Sasuke pushed his friend away and grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her in front of him as a prisoner.

Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw Sasuke raised his chidori against Sakura's chest.

„So... Dobe you were saying? Now, while I got your attention, I'll say this once. I will let her go unharmed if you'll..." Sasuke started to smirk, „let me... have sex with you."

„WHAT!?!?!" Naruto, Sakura and Yamato shouted in unison.

„You sick?! Me. have... with _you_?!"

„Naruto, if you don't want to, don't. But something tells me, Sakura won't be as whole and beautiful as she is now..."

'_Did-did he say – I'm beautiful?'_ inner Sakura cried tears of joy. '_Waaait! He's gonna kill me... and he wants..._ Naruto...What_ in the hell has Orochimaru done to him?!'_

Sakura tried to break free from Sasuke's grip but Sasuke just used his (snake hand) jutsu that tied her up entirely.

Naruto froze immediately.

„Kyuub? What should I do?"

„**Kill him, of course."**

„But he's gonna kill Sakura even if I step forward... What should I do?! I don't want him killing Sakura and more importantly – I don't want to be raped by him again..."

„**Choose one that will hurt less."**

„Which one??"

Naruto's knees were shaking while he thought.

„Naruto, don't!" Sakura shouted as she imagined what could happen if he'd agree.

Naruto took a deep breath and lowered his head.

„Ok... let her go..." He muttered under his chin.

„Naruto, what did you say there? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Sasuke's eyes sparkled – he understood that victory was his.

„I said – let her go, you bastard!"

„No... Naruto..." Sakura gasped.

„Just as I thought." Sasuke muttered.

„Sakura, you should be proud – Naruto came through for you..." he whispered in her ear.

'_Naruto... why?...'_ inner Sakura asked.

She could see that Naruto was crying and tears soon filled the corners of her eyes too.

Sai and Yamato were both shocked just like Sakura.

„Naruto, don't! Don't do that!!" She shouted with tears streaming down from her nephrite green eyes.

„Gomenai... Gomenai, Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered through all the sobs. „I can't... I can't let him hurt you..."

'_Because I love you, Sakura-chan..."_ Naruto continued in his thoughts. „_And I know that you still love Sasuke, no matter what happens... Because I don't want him to kill you... I'd better give myself to this jerk than see you dead... Gomenai, Sakura...'_

In a blink of an eye Sasuke threw Sakura against the cliff and grabbed Naruto.

„Glad you said that – that you came to that all by _yourself_... Shall we?" Sasuke was more than pleased.

„Where? Here?!"

„No, dobe. Somewhere else..." Sasuke leaned over Naruto again. „You know, if you be a _good_ boy, I will even

let you suck me a bit..."

Naruto felt nauseous after hearing Sasuke's words. A mental picture in Naruto's mind of just seeing Sasuke's cock made him almost barf. He didn't even want to think about putting that thing in his mouth.

„What's wrong, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second to stop tears from falling even more and when he opened them again, he was standing in a middle of a forest._Alone_ with _Sasuke_.

'_Oh no... not here...'_ he thought.

„Well, what are you waiting for, usuratonkachi? Start stripping." Sasuke ordered and pulled his own shirt off.

„Or I'll do it for you."

Only a whimper was heard from Naruto.

„And, please, do it facing me. I don't want you trying something stupid."

„Like what?" Naruto tried to linger the part where he was supposed to strip.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, „Naruto, you have 10 seconds to start stripping or I'll rip your clothes apart in less that time. Now, please?"

Naruto felt intimidated and unzipped his jacket. He saw the dark glow that his friend's eyes irradiated.

'_Dammit! He's horny... How can I pull off my jutsus, if he's watching me like a hawk?'_

He dropped his orange'n'black jacket nearby on the forest's soft ground.

„3 seconds left, dobe..." Sasuke purred and took few steps closer to Naruto.

Without long thinking, he pulled off his black T-shirt, exposing nicely tanned and well built chest.

„Oh.my.god..." Sasuke mentally drooled. „Ok. Stop there." He said to his little pray.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke – he had almost unzipped his pants.

'_Thank god... Wait! Why did he told me to stop??'_

„Oh, I almost forgot – take off your sandals, too."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

„It will be more comfortable that way." Sasuke explained and moved closer to Naruto.

'_That body... must not be used by something as stupid as women, specially Sakura... They just won't know what to do with it. Look at that tan, those muscles, that chest, neck... and his lips... So full and juicy, you could suck them all night long...'_ Sasuke's imagination always made him go wild. _'I could fuck him from behind and then from front... but before that I could enjoy myself touching every single inch of his body, then lick it and then fuck him... mmm... sounds good... Tied up on the ground or tied to something? ... Better tied to something... Just to be sure that he won't get away so easily...' _

With an evil look on his face he stood right in front of Naruto.

Done with his sandals, Naruto looked up just to find Sasuke standing right in front of him, his arms crossed over his bare chest, smirking very evil smirk.

Sasuke took Naruto's chin and lifted him up.

Naruto's eyes were like an eyes of an animal who has fallen into devious trap set by a haunted – looking to one, soon to the other side, looking for an escape.

'Naruto... he always make things more... interesting, challenging... not to mention – exciting... Now, now, Sasuke... don't scared him to death now – he may run away and you'll be here all alone with your perverted fantasies and most importantly – you won't get any...'

„Naruto..." Sasuke said in a low voice. „What have you been doing all these 3 years in my absence?"

Naruto was confused, not to say more.

'_In a time like this?! What is he thinking about?! Is this just to distracts me, to make an opening? Well, he isn't getting one...'_

„Well, Naruto? " Sasuke's grin became darker.

„Why do you want to know?"

„I'm curious."

„Yeah, right. I ain't a complete baka, you're playing some weird game right now, Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto snapped.

„I change my mind. I better fuck you that learn what you've been doing without me." with that he threw Naruto against a tree – he smacked through it and it one behind it with a loud bang.

Sasuke moved towards his friend with lightning speed. And before Naruto even opened his eyes, Sasuke had already tied him to the tree. He was on his knees, facing the tree and his arms were tied around the three so firmly that he couldn't even move his fingers to perform any jutsu.

'_Dammit! Dammit, Dammit! I got to break free!_' he cursed while trying to tear apart the staring that held him in a positions that he wasn't enjoying. _'Hell knows what has he planned to do next... and the 'how' part is what I really would want to avoid...__'_

„Dammit, Sasuke! Let me go!" he shouted.

„Why? You promised me yourself, didn't you?" Sasuke replied calmly and ran his fingers through Naruto's golden hair.

Naruto was motionless by these words.

'_That's right, don't try to fight much...'_

Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto's and started to suck his neck.

The blond shinobi felt a wave of disgust coming over him as his friend's cool lips touched his body.

'_Stop it! Stop! Don't do that!'_ inner Naruto screamed. Couple of teardrops fell from his ocean blue eyes.

His sobs were trembling as Sasuke started biting his neck and back, raven haired shinobi's arms wrapping around his torsos, moving up and down.

Sasuke sure was enjoying Naruto's body and his fears – he started to lick the back of Naruto's neck and shoulders meanwhile unzipping boy's pants.

'_No, no, no! Stop it! Don't touch me!'_

„Sasuke..." Naruto tried to shouts at him but it sounded more like a whine, a plead which only encouraged Sasuke to strip his faster.

„It seems to me... Naruto... that you _want_ me to fuck you..." he said between licking and sucking boy's skin.

„No... Why should I want you to ravish me, jerk?" Naruto said.

„Well, it sounded like you would... real badly... Like you _need_ me to do it..." Sasuke purred in his pray's ear.

Naruto noticed a sudden breeze of air on his legs, he looked down only to find his pants taken off until his knees. In shock he turned his head and looked over his shoulder.

'_He... really... will rape me...if this continues... I... have to get away... as far as possible... but this stupid staring... he tied me too tightly... Dammit!'_

„Kyuub! Hey Kyuubi! Please... I – I don't want... to go through that again..."

„What did I tell you? You should have killed him before he even thought of this in the first place..."

„I-I can't use my chakra..." Naruto mumbled almost panicking.

„Of course, you baka..." Sasuke gasped. „I have... restrained... your chakra..."

He pulled Naruto's hair, pulled his head backwards and kissed him.

Naruto could even taste raven hair's laughter in his mouth.

He moaned as Sasuke's tongue wrapped around his and squeezed it. Sasuke didn't pull away – just on the contrary – he deepened the kiss even more and repeated his actions just to hear blond shinobi moan.

'_C'mon... moan already... Dammit! I can't wait for him to plead... Yeesss...'_

Sasuke mentally smirked when Naruto moaned loudly. He opened his onyx eyes to see other boy crying again.

'_You really make things interesting, Naruto... And to make it more enjoyable...'_

Naruto felt an arm move around his knees. His pants were slipping down even more and with a quick push (maybe some chakra, too) they were pulled below his knees.

Everything else was just a matter of time.

With one of his arms still holding Naruto's head and with other holding on to boy's shoulder, Sasuke kicked off Naruto's pants until his ankles.

Blond boy felt other's groin rubbing against his ass.

„Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted. „Stop... stop... don't..." he asked, feeling Sasuke's hand trying to get under his boxers.

'_Sorry, Naruto... not today and definitely not now...'_

„No." Sasuke replied coldly and pushed his fingers under Naruto's underwear.

* * *

**A/N:** (my brain is totally caput... dead... toast... x.x )

I know... I have told that I'll upload the second part of this fic soon but it was october then...0.o... **  
**

well... I hope you liked the first part of this perverted story...

review if you want, it's not an obligation on this page... but it is on my deviantart account XD


	2. Chapter 2

~Fireangel18/ karlena peeks from behind the corner at the public. „umm... Hi!" she waves and hides away.

Reader (using his/hers ninja/superman senses) feels that ~Fireangle18/karlena is about to make a run for it. „Oh no you don't!" reader calls out and swings his lasso (which he/she brought with just for fun..o.0) and throws it at ~Fireangel18, capturing her on the run.

Reader drags ~Fireangel18/karlena onto the stage. When she's in the very center of it and the lights are almost blinding the **** out of her, reader gives a low „khm". ~Fireangel18/karlena is sweating like hell, she makes an uneasy smile and blurts out something like this: „Ummmm.... Hello?"

„HELLO?!?! Hello?! Is THAT ALL you can say?!" reader yells out, making little stars dance around her head from the loud yell. „Do you EVEN know for how long we have been waiting?! HUH?! Do you know?!"

„hehe.. =.=' umm... I think-"

„DON'T THINK!!! WRITE!!"

„I-I'm sorry..."

„Sorry? You're SORRY?! Do you believe her??" (reader calls to the audience)

„NOOOO!!!" they shout „Burn her!!" ~Fireangel18/karlena hears someone calling out.. o_0''

„Well! I was busy!!"

„Yeah? With what??" one of the audience calls out.

=.= „Well... you see... one day there was an old granny who asked me to help her with her bags. When we finally got to her home, she asked if I'd be so nice and help her with her (jungle of a ) garden. Being the good soul :prayer: that I am, I agreed. When I was finally done, two days had past.. I came back home and fell unconscious in my bed. Then the evil, evil, **PURE _evil _**teachers gave me tonns of homework and tests. I studied those weeks both day and night, but still, they were giving more and more (side) tasks. Then I finally realized that it was already Christmas – I had to rush to make it in time with the presents. And-And then-then (does that Hinata-finger motion) all those meetings with my consulting teacher about my research work (for school! No p0rn there..). And.. anyway the last 7 or 8 months I can't remember... no, I wasn't drinking that much... then XD.. and.. you know – my 18th birthday (note to myself: never let myself off the leash when I'm drunk..).. and – that's how a year passed (*mutters*:sheesh it's been that long?!)... yeah!"

„BULLSHT!!!" (~Fireangel18/karlena: =_=') „You-You lazy, lazy, LAAZZYY person!!" audience roars.

„Now, now, come down, people... I was made – I mean, I came here on my own free will (inner ~Fireangel18/karlena: NOT!!) to give you.. the last part of „_Insatiable Lust_" (~Fireangel18/karlena thinks: god, why such a title?!)... I just hope you'll have no hard feelings and you won't think this part is a total ... ... (*mutters*: which it was thanks to me..) CAZ! ~HSBS worked hard and long, put everything to make this readable by beta-ing my horrible scribble" **bows down to ~HSBS**

(p.s. I could draw more or less normal, I'd make this „little" author's note into a nice page of a comic...)

**THANKS A LOT TO EVERYONE THAT COMMENTED THE 1ST PART!!!! **all your questions will be answered right here, in the 2nd part

**COMMENTS ARE MORE THAN DESIRED **

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto, Sasuke (c) Masashi Kishimoto, though Sasuke will own Naruto in this story...**

**"KYUUBI"**

_'thinking'_

"Normal speech"

**...  
**

Previously on**_ Insatiable Lust_**:

„Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted. „Stop... stop... don't..." he asked, feeling Sasuke's hand trying to get under his boxers.

_'Sorry, Naruto... not today and definitely not now...'_

„No." Sasuke replied coldly and pushed his fingers under Naruto's underwear.

* * *

**Insatiable Lust**

**Part 2**

As Naruto's breath became erratic, Sasuke placed his chin on blond shinobi's shoulder.

„Naruto... let's do something interesting..."

„Nn?"

„When I touch you... you will say... what you feel... got it? But if you don't... I won't stop touching you.."

„Sss-aaaah..." Naruto moaned when Sasuke touched his cock.

„Can't hear you..." Sasuke laughed.

„Sasu-ke!!" Naruto shouted. „You. caddish.. jerk!"

„If you like it, don't keep it to yourself... Just let it out..."

„Who-who says I like it??"

„You shouted out my name... usuratonkachi..."

„I told you to stop..."

„Sorry... I didn't hear something like that in my name.."

„But now I'm telling you..."

„What?"

„Stop teasing me, jerk! Aaaahh..." blond shinobi moaned again when Sasuke started pressing his cock.

(A/N: these next 3 lines here came to me in my dream...)

„Why?... Why are you even touching me there, Sasuke?"

„What? Don't you like when I touch you there?" Naruto never ceased to amazed the raven haired shinobi with his naïvety.

„No. Not really..."

„You're lying, dobe – I can feel it... you like when I touch you... kiss you..."

„Bas- aaaahh..." Naruto screamed when Sasuke pinched him.

„Can't you even scream louder?" Sasuke mocked.

Still hoping for some kind of a miracle to happen, Naruto tried to kick his friend.

„No matter what you do, dobe – it's all in vain. Better not to struggle. It will hurt less that way..."

„Dammit! I hate you Sasuke!"

„You _hate_ me? Well, then, I'll teach you to hate me even more..." he hissed.

„**Kit, he's expecting you to cry, try to break free, scream... but you must not let him feed from your emotions..."**

„What? You're saying... that I should let him rape me? You must be mad..."

„**Kit, you're doomed anyway..."**

„What in the hell are you saying there?! I can't believe I'm hearing this..." inner Naruto shook his head in disbelief and shock.

„Sa-Sauke... Don't... don't... please don't.. do that..." Naruto muttered when he felt hands pulling down the last piece of cloth that was still on him.

'_You can beg all you want... But I'll have you... wrapped around me and screaming my name..' _

„Usuratonkachi..." Sasuke whispered and tried to squeezed his knee between Naruto's legs.

Naruto moaned when he felt other boy's leg was touching his groin.

Somewhere he heard a zipper and soft ruffling of clothes.

Sasuke's knee was trying to part blond shinobi's legs, what wasn't so simple because Naruto tried his best to keep them together. Seeing no other solution, Sasuke grabbed his friend's balls and squeezed them. Naruto's scream echoed through the forest.

'_Nice goin', usuratonkachi... I didn't mean for you to scream_ this _loud – I almost went deaf...'_

At least, Naruto parted his legs a bit and Sasuke took this advantage and snapped them wide open, earning a gasp from his blond friend. Not wasting any time, he placed his hands on blond's hips and leaned forward.

Naruto moaned loudly when raven haired shinobi licked his ass.

„No... Sasuke..." he cried out when he felt that the tongue went lower and lower until...

„NO!!"

„What's wrong, Naruto? I haven't done anything. Well, not yet..." Sasuke said evilly and spread Naruto's legs even more.

„D-Do-aaaahhh!" blond shouted when Sasuke placed his lips on his hole and slid a warm tongue in it.

Naruto screamed each time he felt Sasuke's tongue enter him and lick the inside of his hole. After a quite a while Sasuke got bored from this and stopped licking, leaving Naruto sobbing loudly and trembling.

„Why... Sasuke?..." Naruto asked quietly.

Sasuke didn't answer.

„Sasuke, why do you want me?"

A moment of silence surrounded them.

„Because I do," came a sharp answer from the raven haired shinobi.

„Yeah... but why? Last time you were drunk.." _'Not to mention brutal and sadistic'_

'_Won't the dobe just shut up? It's quite hard.. aah, I see it... He's trying to delay the inevitable... nice try though... But it won't work on me...'_

„You and your... insatiable lust.." Naruto smiled sadly through all the tears. „Sasuke... Do you even care about anything else... other than power and revenge?"

Sasuke didn't answer again.

„You know, teme... You're greedy..."

After hearing this, Sasuke laughed.

„I know, usuratonkachi... I know... And this time _you_ are the one I desire... _you_ are the one I want... _you_ are the one I need..."

„Need?" Naruto questioned.

„Dobe... Dobe... Don't play stupid... I know – you're powerful... you possess the power I so much hunger for... And the only way to get it... is fucking you..."

„What?!"

„Your anger... so raw... so wild... so powerful..." Sasuke purred in between biting his friend's neck and shoulders. „Your fear... so true... your body... so gentle... smooth like silk..." he started to bite harder. „Your screams... are music... needed symphonies to my ears... Believe me, I don't like to... take power against one's will..." Uchiha whispered into his captive's ear. „It would be better and much more effective if... you give it to me willingly... Like you promised..." Sasuke grabbed blond's hair and pulled it back. „Dobe... admit it – we need each other... It's only natural... Don't break your promise again, Naruto..." he purred in Naruto's ear, licking it from time to time.

Naruto couldn't answer – he cried, locked inside his memories.

Sasuke smirked and purred again into blond shinobi's ear.

„You better relax now, as much as you can... otherwise it will hurt..." Uchiha grabbed blond's hips and spread Naruto's legs wide open.

'_Should I bother with lube?? Oh, finally... finally we got to the part where I fuck you numb...'_

„I've been longing to do this again since the last time... Now I hope you remember what I need from you. So let me have it! Don't hold back on anything!" Sasuke said and then shoved himself up Naruto's ass.

The blond shinobi cried out, hoping that Uchiha could change his mind.

'_Oooh, N-Naruto... Don't stop...'_ inner Sasuke laughed.

„S-Sto-ooop, S-Saaa-suke!" Naruto moaned out, when Sasuke dig his nails into blond's skin and pushed in bit further.

„Don't!... Sasuke, don't!.. Please! P-Please don't do t-this! Anything! A-Any-thing but this!! Ple-ease!" blond shinobi cried out as he felt Sasuke moving slowly out of him, just to thrust back in even harder.

'_I'm not giving up on my desires... If you said that I sh-should.. that just makes me wanna do more... I have longed for your body so long... and now, I have it... you're mine.. all _mine_... like you had been and always will be..' _

After Naruto started to squirm even more, he used some brute force to keep his prey from moving around so much. His common sense was fading away and more animalistic thoughts and instincts taking their place.

The Uchiha, with his every thrust and scream from Naruto, became more and more ruthless, sadistic and cruel. He started to scratch harshly the tanned skin cutting, tearing it with his teeth, drawing blood, causing it to flow out of Naruto's veins into the cold air, licking it slowly so it could hurt more.

Everything to make blond shinobi cry, scream, shout, moan and try to struggle.

„Sa-aaah! N-n-noo.. N-N-aah!! Saa-a-Sasu-Sa-Su Sasu-kee!" the tied-up shinobi let out a strangled cry as raven haired teenager thrust back in and out in a steady pace.

„T-Te-Temee!!" Suddenly Naruto decided that it is enough for him and jerked to the side, when his rapist was about to push back in.

Inner Sasuke cursed something about the dobe not helping him and squirming around, causing him pain.

Sasuke punched Naruto in his head – he hit his head against the tree, whimpering in new inflicted pain.

'_And... n-now he's h-hitting me...'_ inner Naruto sobbed.

„**And what did I tell you?! Kit, you should've killed him when I told you..."** Kyuubi growled in annoyance. **„It's now all your fault, kit..."**

„WHAAAT?! And who told me to give up?! It was _YOU_!! ... some demon you are.." Naruto said bitterly, looking at his feet. „And now he's getting exactly what he wanted... _me_... why? Why is he doing this to me?? WHY?!!" he screamed his soul out till his lungs ran out of air.

Inner Naruto fell to his knees in the shallow water, crying.

„**Kit, Kit... don't make yourself miserable... Don't... you are my host, my existence! Don't lower yourself! Get** **up and set us free!!"** Kyuubi was yelling impatient inside the cage, grinding against the bars.

„You... YOU told me that I should give up.. YOU!!! YOU!!" Naruto roared, looking at Kyuubi.

The demon fox looked down at the human boy in front of him.

„**So what? I was wrong." **Demon answered quite casually.

„Don't leave me in this mess! You didn't do anything to stop him!"

„**Oh? And who was the one who told me he'll do fine on his own? Don't blame only me here!!"** The demon fox roared through the bars.

While Naruto was having his inner conflict, Sasuke used his advantage and started to caress blond's abdomen.

When the Uchiha started to lightly ghost over Naruto's tip, blond snapped back to reality. Sasuke was still inside of him, moving slowly and torturing him with that.

„Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto said slowly opening his eyes, noticing there some warm liquid gushing over his forehead.

'_Wha-I.. I'm bleeding?_' inner shinobi questioned shuddering. „_Kyuub'? Can you heal it?"_

„**Get that chakra restrainment off and then we'll be talking!!"**

'_So I'm gonna bleed to death?'_

„**Dunno"** fox told the boy.

„Sasuke... please, please... stop.. this madness... please! Please! Please! Don't..." the tied-up shinobi said, his breath hitching.

„Why?.. I'm-I'm enjoying myself... after a long time... so why in the hell... should I quit?!" Sasuke laughed. „Do you think... I'm a complete... baka?" Uchiha hissed and pulled Naruto's hair, causing him to whimper more. „Do you?? Huh?" he practically screamed in blond shinobi's ear.

„N-No." The boy whispered back.

„Good.. N-Now shut up!" Sasuke started thrusting in faster, some times failing to hold back a moan. „Ha-ha-huh" he panted.

Naruto only whimpered and cried loudly each time Sasuke hit his prostate.

Suddenly he realized that miracles do not happen and Sasuke will have him against his own will.

Uchiha felt that his blond ex-teammate changed, became not so unwilling.

'_Guess... pleasure is kicking in...'_

Naruto had accepted this – Sasuke could feel Naruto's energy and chakra – his power flowing through him now. Inner Sasuke laughed an evil laugh.

'_He's gonna give it, he's gonna –aaaah!g-give it.'_

„Na-Naruto-ooh.. see... you.. can get.. more p-plea-sure.."

Uzumaki didn't answer – Naruto held his eyes shut tightly, trying to keep his whimpers and moans to himself.

„Nar- say.. my name, chant it.. like a prayer.. Say it!" raven haired shinobi bit and pulled Naruto's ear, his fingers pinching blond's underbelly till he screamed.

„Why?! Why?! – why me?!"

„Would I... have sex with.. a stranger? .. No. L-Let me have you! Lend me... your power!!"

Naruto opened his eyes widely. _'Wh-what?! L-L-lend?!'_

„Sasuke..." he whispered.

„Give me... yourself.. Naruto.." Sasuke somehow blurted out while thrusting into his friend.

He pounded Naruto into the tree more and more wildly than before – Sasuke didn't care or just ignored Naruto's painful cries and screams. He was scratching his nails on blond's back, chest, thighs, neck, sides – everything his arms could reach.

His inner self was laughing pure evil laugh when Sasuke found Naruto's hardened flesh.

Uchiha pressed it lightly, holding Naruto in his palm. Feeling him so hot and full of pressure, wanting, _needing_ a release, made Sasuke loose control and he began thrusting into Naruto already desperately.

„Ohh god... ooh...ha-a-haa.. Na-ruto." Uchiha moaned. „M-More! Give.. Gimme m-moaaar!! More!" he shouted as the pleasure started to take over.

Raven haired shinobi didn't hide his loud moans anymore, while Naruto only whimpered.

Whatever Sasuke was feeling right now, Naruto wasn't – pain, fear, anger, angst, self-loathing of being weak and embarrassed.

„Na-Na-ahaha-rutooh! God... a-a-a-ah-aah" with a loud moan following he released his seed into blond shinobi's body. Uzumaki frowned with disgust of feeling Sasuke's seed inside him.

The raven haired shinobi kept pounding Naruto into the tree until he was too exhausted to move. He collapsed on Naruto, breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath, calm down his heartbeat. His palm was still wrapped around blond's hardened flesh.

„Na-Naruto you... do you understand.. that I need to kill Itachi, I must... overcome him... Naruto.. I.." youngest Uchiha tried explain his actions but as it seemed, his explanation failed.

He waited for some kind of response from beneath him. Nothing, completely nothing.

When his breathing and heartbeat was back to normal, he pulled himself out of Naruto's body. He stood up on his shaking legs and started to pick up his clothes.

After he was fully dressed, he pulled out Kusanagi and approached the Konoha's shinobi.

If Naruto would pay attention, he would see the shadow of Uchiha Sasuke, his best friend, teammate, Konoha's (missing) shinobi behind him, holding a sword.

Uchiha raised Kusanagi and let it fall on its target.

Orochimaru's student took few steps back and watched Uzumaki Naruto, his best friend, teammate, Konoha's shinobi (and future Hokage) loose his balance and fall with a thud on the soft grass.

Wind ran through the trees, grass and sunshine yellow hair.

„It was nice working with you, dobe. Hope that we'll do this more in the future." Sasuke said after a while.

Naruto was lying there with an empty look, staring into the distance. He wasn't moving, wasn't making _any_ sounds – Uzumaki Naruto just laid there, where he had fallen.

Moments passed and only wind caressed the golden locks.

Catching a last glance of Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke walked away into the forest, back into the darkness, where he had come from. He slowly faded in the shadows, not looking back. Only his clan's crest on his back remained in sight little longer...

Again...

A/N:THE END.

no more.

this ending note won't be as long as the 1st one was....XD

it would be more than nice for you to comment... *nod*

I'm really sorry, that I took me a year to publish this.. I guess I was afraid, that I''ll screw up the whole story with the 2nd part... I just wanted to keep this "real"...

yeah, I wasn't born with a lot of self-confidence... XD

.... as for my other fic with the same progress "Shinobi's Don't Cry".. you also can rejoice - I'm gonna publish it within the next 2 weeks, okay? so no worries... :)

so, yeah, that's all... so see you.. (no, I won't say - soon, caz then It won't happen so soon..) just SEE YA!!! and I'm once again begging you for COMMENTS!!!!!!


End file.
